ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy was a former member of the Doom Patrol, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Abilities Subject possesses the ability to change shape at will. While this ability appears to be limited strictly to the animal kingdom, the true limits of his power are questionable. Not only can the subject turn into any animal he has seen, apparently even including alien life forms, he is also able to turn into animals that he has only seen via photographs or video. This raises interesting questions, especially in concern to his ability to transform into extinct animals, where the certainty of the actual physical make up of said animals is far from perfect. Whether his shape shifting powers are, in fact, unlimited in scope, but limited by his imagination, has yet to be seen. As is the case with several shape shifting entities, it is theorized that the subject may possess a heightened healing ability, due to his ability to rapidly reshape his body as he sees fit, but no confirmation on this possible ability has been made yet. The subject's ability to wildly alter mass is also of significant interest. Further research is required. Exploitable Weaknesses subject is highly versatile and extremely unpredictable, making capture problematic. Highest Probability of incapacitating subject is to blanket area surrounding him with anaesthetic gas. Secondary tactic: theorized that if the subject were to return to his original human form, he would be quickly incapacitated by the Sakutia virus. Caution should be used, as this could prove fatal if precautions are not taken. History The child of a pair of noted biologists, the subject spent most of his childhood travelling the globe. During one such trip to Africa, the subject contracted the rare disease, Sakutia, after being bitten by a rare Chlorocobus Aethiops. Knowing that only animals produce the antibodies required to fight the infection, the subject's parents prepared a vaccine. The vaccine proved successful in saving the subject's life, but also resulted in his green skin and hair, as well as his ability to alter his shape. Shortly after, in a freak flood, the subject's parents both drowned, leaving the subject to fend for himself. Showing surprising initiative, the subject infiltrated the base of Team Designation: Doom Patrol, in a bid to join the team. The subject's strategy proved successful, and he was made a member of the Doom Patrol, and was soon adopted by Subject:588:Codename: Elasti-Girl and Subject:582:Codename: Mento. During his tenure as a member of the Doom Patrol, the subject also became a little known child actor, starring in the science fiction program: Space Trek 2020. The subject left the Doom Patrol for undisclosed reasons after several years. His departure was soon followed by his arrival in Jump City and subsequent assistance in the repulsion of a small Gordanian Invasion. Shortly after, the subject became a founding member in the Team Designation: Teen Titans. Current Threat Level E Personal Note '' It's odd to think that this boy is very nearly as experienced as Dick in our unique line of work. Just reading his file, I find myself wondering... Just how different would Dick be if things had gone just slightly differently? Beast Boy's past is painfully similar to Dick's. Losing both parents at a young age, only to be taken in by a group of super heroes and subsequently recruited into the war on crime. And yet, how different are these two youths? Dick, driven, serious and unwavering; Garfield, innocent, childish and exuberant. What does this say about them, as individuals? And what does it say about the people that raised them? Is one outcome even better than the other? Only time will tell, I suppose. Still, it puts my mind somewhat at ease to know that, among a team of neophytes, Dick has one experienced team mate to rely on when situations are at their worst.'' Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Yankee